


Why Are We Babysitting Your Daughter?

by slashmania



Series: Why Are We Doing This? [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Cobb should find a real babysitter, Last Hope, M/M, he's got to stop bothering Arthur and Eames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashmania/pseuds/slashmania
Summary: "I'm going to kill you," Eames whispered viciously to Cobb. "We aren't babysitters! Do we look like babysitters?!""No, you're not," Arthur said quietly, physically holding Eames back. "And I agree that we aren't babysitters. Could you really not find anyone else to do this?"
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: Why Are We Doing This? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543753
Kudos: 36





	Why Are We Babysitting Your Daughter?

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the prompts I really wanted to finish up in October, but didn't. I just thought it fit the series really well when I had the idea of Cobb running to Arthur and Eames, bothering them to babysit Phillipa, and then having Arthur hold back Eames from killing Cobb because it's all just getting to be too much.
> 
> (originally) Day 12: Last Hope  
Who cares how many words?  
...846 words

"I'm going to kill you," Eames whispered viciously to Cobb. "We aren't babysitters! Do we look like babysitters?!"

"No, you're not," Arthur said quietly, physically holding Eames back. "And I agree that we aren't babysitters. Could you _really_ not find anyone else to do this?"

"You can't," Cobb said, also whispering, but then stopped for a moment. "Why am I whispering too? I don't need to keep quiet. I really do need you guys to keep an eye on Phillipa. Plus she really wanted to hang out with you two after her report was all finished. Did she tell you that she got an A?"

Cobb then raised his voice a little and cheerfully called out to his daughter, "Okay, Phillipa, you be good for Arthur-"

Eames glared darkly at Cobb. "You do realize this completely ruins the fictional interviews we've given, correct? Since when would an actor be hanging around with an architect in his place of business?"

"-and don't bother Mr. Eames too much because he's got a headache. I'll come and pick you up again after James is all finished at the dentist's office."

Phillipa was keeping busy arranging a set of file folders Arthur had handed to her before she could stare nosing around some of the other material floating around the office- there were probably some crime scene photos that were used to create the dreamscape of recent extraction that were due for shredding. Lots of stuff not fit for the eyes of a child.

The stuff in those folders were also doomed to be shredded, but contained boring information about the mark's schedules.

The door to the warehouse closed, Arthur let go of Eames, and then he turned to attend to Phillipa. He looked at her work arranging the files in descending order by the dates listed on the first sheet of each folder.

"Excellent job, Phillipa. How about we just take a day off from doing hard work? Wouldn't that be nice?"

Of course, Phillipa was excited by the concept, but was curious. "You're not going to build anything today?"

"Nope," Arthur answered, already scooping her up into his arms and hugging her like the loving uncle he was! "I was thinking we could start with a movie. Do you know how long its been since I've gone to a movie in the afternoon?"

Eames stared at the cute little picture they made together, frowning to himself all the while.

Phillipa spotted him from over Arthur's shoulder and said, "But what about Mr. Eames?"

Eames had already come up with a dumb backstory for why he was here with Arthur when he should be doing whatever a child thought an actor is supposed to be doing at this hour of the afternoon. But Cobb had already said something about a headache and it sort of narrowed what he could say. Of course Arthur saved the day.

"Ah, Mr. Eames came by today because he's working on his next big role," Arthur said like he was telling Phillipa a secret. "He's rehearsing for some kind of migraine medication commercial."

Phillipa stared at Eames some more, still trying to figure it out, but suddenly came up with her own interpretation. "Oh! And since daddy was coming to see uncle Arthur, you came along too so you could have a migraine! And that's why Uncle Arthur had to rub your shoulders!"

Eames couldn't stop himself from laughing over Phillipa's reasoning and misinterpretation for why Arthur had grabbed Eames by the shoulders at the door. It was believable because Cobb almost always found a way to make Eames's head hurt.

"Okay, you've got me! Your father does give migraines. And Arthur does give excellent shoulder rubs. I think I'm all set to win the role for that commercial. I _will_ be cast as Migraine Sufferer 1!"

And Eames was all set to gracefully exit this situation, until Arthur said, "But why don't you come along with us, Eames?"

Phillipa was just as eager for him to come along. "We won't have to watch a movie for _babies_! Uncle Arthur likes superhero movies too!"

"We'll see what's playing and then we'll vote. We can go to lunch afterwards."

Phillipa frowned at Arthur for a moment. "But you'll make sure to text daddy?"

"Yes. I take my job very seriously. I'll keep you safe and entertained. I'll get you home to your father in one piece, and I'll make this face at him if argues with me about going to the movies with you when I'm babysitting."

And then Arthur glared darkly, frowning as if something had disappointed him so horribly that nothing would please him, ever.

Phillipa could hardly contain her laughter!

"Stop! Stop, you can't be scary!" She poked Arthur's now smiling face, reaching out to pinch one of Arthur's dimples. "I like you best when you're happy and smiling!"

"Me too," Arthur replied. "So how about we go now? Are you ready, Mr. Eames? Or do you need a minute?"

Eames considered this, but shook his head. "No, let's get going, love."


End file.
